Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda
Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda is a young adult novel by Becky Albertalli, which focuses on the life of 17-year-old Simon Spier, a gay teenager who is struggling to come out. Plot Seventeen-year-old and not-so-openly gay Simon Spier prefers to save his drama for the school musical. But when an email falls into the wrong hands, his secret is at risk of being thrust into the spotlight. Now change-averse Simon has to find a way to step out of his comfort zone before he's pushed out—without alienating his friends, compromising himself, or fumbling a shot at happiness with the most confusing, adorable guy he's never met. Characters Main Characters= *Simon Spier – The 17-year-old gay protagonist *Blue – A gay boy that Simon engages in an online relationship with *Leah Burke – Simon's female best friend *Nick Eisner – Simon's male best friend *Abigail Suso – Simon's friend *Martin Addison - The class clown, who blackmails Simon after finding out he is gay *Cal Price – The stage manager of the school production and Simon's crush *Bram Greenfeld – A quiet kid who sits at Simon's lunch table *Emily Spier – Simon's mother *Jack Spier – Simon's father *Alice Spier – Simon's older sister, a freshman at Wesleyan University *Nora Spier – Simon's younger sister, who is a freshman |-| Supporting Characters= *Taylor Metternich – Simon's theater mate, who plays the lead, Oliver *Ms. Albright – Simon's theater teacher *Mr. Wise – Simon's English teacher *Anna – Simon's ex-girlfriend *Morgan – Anna's best friend *Theo – Alice's boyfriend *Garrett – A soccer player who sits at Simon's lunch table and has a crush on Leah; Bram's best friend *Maddie – A member of the student council *Peter – A college guy Simon picks up in a bar *Carter Addison – Martin Addison's gay brother Other Covers & Editions Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda Movie Edition.png|Movie Tie-In Edition Nur drei Worte (Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda German).png| German Edition Simon vs. de verwachtingen van de rest van de wereld (Simon Dutch Edition).png| Dutch Edition Simon vs. de verwachtingen van de rest van de wereld & zijn liefde voor Blue (Simon Dutch Alternative Edition).png| Alternative Dutch Edition Moi, Simon, 16 ans, Homo Sapiens (Simon French Edition).png| French Edition Yo, Simon, Homo Sapiens (Simon Spanish Edition).png| Spanish Edition Con Amor, Simon (Simon Alternative Spanish Edition).png| Alternative Spanish Edition Yo soy Simón (Simon Alternative Spanish Edition 2).png| Alternative Spanish Edition 2 Simon oraz inni Homo Sapiens (Simon Polish Edition).png| Polish Edition Twój Simon (Simon Alternative Polish Edition).png| Alternative Polish Edition Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda (Simon Indonesian Edition).png| Indonesian Edition Simon și Planul Homo Sapiens (Simon Romanian Edition).png| Romanian Edition Non so chi sei ma io sono qui (Simon Italian Edition).png| Italian Edition O coração de Simon contra o mundo (Simon Portugese Edition).png| Portuguese Edition Simon vs. a Agenda Homo Sapiens (Simon Alternative Portuguese Edition).png| Alternative Portuguese Edition Simon Homo Sapiens'e Karşı (Simon Turkish Edition).png| Turkish Edition Minä, Simon, Homo Sapiens (Simon Finnish Edition).png| Finnish Edition Bara tre ord (Simon Swedish Edition).png| Swedish Edition Nhật ký bí mật của Simon (Simon Vietnamese Edition).png| Vietnamese Edition Simon és a Homo sapiens-lobbi (Simon Hungarian Edition).png| Hungarian Edition Simon vs. verdens forventninger (Simon Danish Edition).png| Danish Edition Sajmon protiv zavere homo sapiensa (Simon Serbian Edition).png| Serbian Edition อีเมลลับ ฉบับไซมอน (Simon Thai Edition).png| Thai Edition อีเมล์ลับ ฉบับไซมอน (Simon Alternative Thai Edition).png| Alternative Thai Edition Simon vs. homo sapiens´i vandenõu (Simon Estonian Edition).png| Estonian Edition Probuzení Simona Spiera (Simon Czech Edition).png| Czech Edition Ja, Simon (Simon Slovak Edition).png| Slovak Edition サイモンvs人類平等化計画 (Simon Japanese Edition).png| Japanese Edition 1397-09-07-01-09-55.png|link=theoldshyn Category:Books